Anseio por sua felicidade
by Tenie F. Shiro
Summary: [Oneshort]Primeira fanfic de Conde Cain em português!Cain resolve ir embora de casa e deixa uma carta para as pessoas que sempre estiveram ao seu lado.


**Anseio por sua felicidade**

**N/A: Primeira fanfiction brasileira de Conde Cain! Jamais pensei em tanto! Está bem, sei que o titulo ficou fraquinho, mas eu não consegui pensar em outro!**

**Ah! Essa fic pode ser lida por qualquer pessoa. Não precisa ter lido o mangá para compreendê-la. E, para quem pretende ler, não tem muitos spoilers... Acho que não tem nenhum.**

**Boa leitura.**

**------x------**

**Capitulo Único**

**Era quase meia-noite de uma sexta-feira de Outubro de 1895. A cidade de Londres estava deserta, as luzes das casas estavam apagadas e as pessoas mergulhadas em um profundo sono.**

**Não havia lua ou estrelas no céu. As ruas eram iluminadas somente pelas luzes ofuscadas e fracas dos "postes", deixando-lhe com uma aparência ameaçadora. **

**Na residência do jovem conde Cain C. Hargreaves prevalecia um silencio mórbido e aterrorizante.**

**Conhecido pela alcunha de "Conde Venenoso" – pois colecionava venenos de vários tipos (N/A: Bem, tem gente que coleciona selos e tem gente que coleciona venenos...) e não tem medo de usa-los para alcançar seus objetivos – Cain morava com sua meio-irmã, Maryweather (Mary, para os mais íntimos), e com o seu mordomo – e amigo – Rifeal Rafitt (Riff, para os mais íntimos).**

**A porta se abre, com cautela. Um rapaz de pele pálida, olhos que pareciam ser dourados – mas na verdade eram verdes - e cabelos curtos e castanhos... Cain saia de casa, segurando duas malas e levando a bengala debaixo do braço.**

**Encostou e trancou a porta, cuidadosamente. Caminhou rapidamente até os portões da casa e, depois de atravessá-los, olhou para trás.**

**Ficou observando aquele lugar, onde havia crescido. Lembrou de todos os momentos, bons e ruins. Após alguns minutos, virou-se e seguiu seu caminho, sem olhar para trás novamente.**

**No dia seguinte, Mary cantarolava, enquanto descia as escadas até o hall. Encontrou Riff conversando com um rapaz de aproximadamente dezessete anos. Porém, ainda não vira seu irmão. Deu meia-volta e foi correndo até a biblioteca.**

**Fazia quatro anos que ela morava com Cain - agora ela tinha quatorze anos e ele, vinte e um – e ele, na maioria das vezes, estava na biblioteca, lugar onde guardava sua coleção.**

**Bateu à porta, porém não obteve resposta. Tentou novamente, mas ninguém respondeu. Achou melhor entrar e ver o que se passava.**

**Abriu um pouco a porta e chamando o nome do irmão. O aposento estava vazio.**

"**Estranho... Ele deveria estar aqui. Não é de seu costume dormir até tarde". - pensou, confusa.**

**Quando notou que havia um envelope sobre a mesa. Pegou-o e viu que estava endereçado a ela e a Riff. Não sabia quem havia escrito, pois não tinha mais nada escrito no envelope, entretanto, aquela letra não lhe era estranha.**

**Pensou em ler sozinha e depois contar a Riffael. Antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ouviu a voz de mordomo:**

**-Senhorita Mary? Sabe onde está o mestre Cain? - o rapaz percebeu que a garota segurava algo - Desculpe a intromissão, mas o que tens aí?**

**-Riff! Esta carta, aqui diz que é para nós. Devemos abrí-la agora ou vamos mostrar para o meu irmão primeiro? – questionou, entregando-lhe o envelope.**

**-Se está endereçada a nós, acho que não teremos problemas se mostrarmos para o mestre Cain depois. – falou, aproximando-se da mesa, abrindo uma gaveta e pegando algo para abrir a sobrecarta.**

**Tirando a mensagem pôs-se a ler em voz alta, para que Maryweather também pudesse ouvir:**

"**Londres, 13 de Outubro de 1895.**

**Caros Riff e Mary,**

**Dói-me dizer que esta carta será a última noticia que terão de minha pessoa.**

**Estou de partida. Creio que quando acharem isto, estarei longe daqui.**

**Então, não tentem me alcançar, nem ousem me procurar. Será perda de tempo.**

**Caso alguém da família Hargreaves sinta minha falta e venha a descobrir que não estou mais por perto, digam que me suicidei (Mesmo não sendo verdade).**

**Meu "testamento" está na segunda gaveta, do lado direito da mesa do escritório. Junto está uma carta de despedida, falsa, dizendo todas aquelas coisas que pessoas que se suicidam escrevem antes de se matar. Pelo menos é o que a maioria diz, eu acho.**

**Não desejo que se machuquem. Vocês sempre estiveram cientes de que não estariam seguros enquanto eu estivesse por perto, por isso os abandonei.**

**Tenho certeza de que não farei falta e de que logo esquecerão de minha pessoa, todavia, sempre me lembrarei dos dois enquanto eu viver.**

**Estou certo de que não mais nos veremos e de que sofrerei muito por estar abrindo mão do que me é tão precioso.**

**Sei que irão entender. Acho que "eles" não vão incomodá-los novamente.**

**Riff, por favor, cuide da Mary, fique a seu lado e a proteja.**

**Anseio por sua felicidade.**

**Adeus.**

**Cain C. Hargreaves."**

**-O Cain me abandonou! - lamentava Mary, em prantos.**

"**Aquele teimoso! Fazia um certo tempo que ele tinha colocado essa idéia na cabeça... Mas não pensei que ele fosse fazer isso!" - pensou Riff, inconformado, quando teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pelos lamentos de Mary.**

**-Agora ele vai morrer sozinho! Que nem o Alexis disse antes de morrer! - disse, em alto e bom som.**

**-Talvez a senhorita esteja certa...**

**Um jovem que estava por perto quando a jovem Hargreaves começou a chorar, ouviu a choradeira e foi ver o que se passava. Empurrou a porta e encontrou Maryweather sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa, chorando e Riffael tentando ampará-la.**

**Os dois não perceberam a presença do rapaz. Este achou melhor perguntar o que se passava:**

**-Com licença... Desculpem me intrometer, mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - questionou-os, tímido.**

**Riff foi pego de assalto, ficando sem reação.**

**-O meu irmão se suicidou! - prontificou-se a menina.**

**-Meus pêsames, senhorita. - disse o moço, sem jeito.**

**-Senhorita Maryweather, acho que deveríamos informar os outros membros da família. - sugeriu Riff, ainda espantado com a reposta de Mary a pergunta do jovem.**

**-Então vou embora, se não se importam. Perdoem o incômodo. - falou o garoto.**

**-Erial, poderia esperar me aqui, volto em um instante. - pediu Rifael.**

**Erial balançou a cabeça positivamente. O mordomo saiu e fechou a porta.**

**A garota olhou-o e logo em seguida virou, dizendo:**

**-Riff, eu quero que você contrate os melhores detetives da cidade! - ela parecia determinada.**

**-Para que, senhorita?**

**-O meu irmão tem de estar em algum lugar! Se não estiver no país, com certeza estará em outro... Ele não pode ter simplesmente sumido do mapa! - disse, enquanto ia para o seu quarto.**

**-A senhorita pretende procurá-lo? - perguntou o rapaz, seguindo-a.**

**-Isso mesmo. Vou encontrá-lo e ele vai me contar tudo o que ele está tramando.**

**-Hã?**

**-Eu tenho certeza de que ele tem segundas intenções. - explicou, abrindo a porta do dormitório – Por isso, por favor, faça o que eu pedi o mais rápido possível. - dizendo isso, fechou a porta.**

**Riffael dirigiu-se lentamente até o quarto daquele que um dia foi o seu mestre. Ao entrar, fechou a porta atrás de si. O semblante melancólico não parecia o aspecto de alguém que tinha perdido o mestre...**

**Ficou olhando para aquele ambiente, imóvel. Lembrou-se de quando conheceu Cain, de tudo pelo que passaram, com uma expressão indescrítivel. Dizem que o amor e o ódio são duas faces da mesma moeda... E aquela expressão, do que seria?**

**----x---**

**N/A: Desculpem a repetição de palavras, mas eu gastei meu vocabulário nessa fic! E desculpem esse final horroroso, não sabia como concluir... Acho que passarei um bom tempo sem escrever mais nada.**

**Comentários sobre a fic: Bem, confesso! Eu mudei o final! T--T Mas, ninguém vai ligar (20/06/09). O personagem Erial não é meu, também é da série de Conde Cain, ele aparece no primeiro capitulo do volume um. Eu acho que ele e a Mary fariam um casalzinho muito bonito. Mas, depois de tudo que o Oscar fez por ela, eu não sei...**

**Deixem reviews com criticas construtivas, elogios e comentários que possam me ajudar a esperando anciosamente.**

**Abraços e até breve (ou não.)!**


End file.
